Agrabah
by Dreaming Far Away
Summary: She belongs to him in every possible way, but someone has put doubts in her head. No matter. He'll make sure she never doubts him again. One-Shot. BDSM. Dominant Jafar. Submissive Jasmine. Explicit Content!


First of all, this happened completely on accident. For those of you who've followed my other pieces, you know I'm way more of a Dramione/Harry Potter Fan and writer. Away from fanfiction, I've developed the habit of writing out my own personal fantasies when they are really good. I wrote this out based off a small fraction of the Jafar/Jasmine scene after watching Aladdin. I realized this fantasy is a wonderful M-Rated fanfic so...enjoy!

 **Important Background Images** (so you can understand my crazy mind better) can be found here: **imgur. /a / YkFsE (remove spaces- it wont let me say, but it's an album I created on imgur)**

 **I own nothing except my own overactive imagination and unfulfilled need. Happy reading!**

He walks into the grand treasure room, happy to see his slave already waiting for him besides his throne. Power is such a beautiful thing.

"Good evening Darling" He says while sending her a charming smile.

"Good evening _your Majesty_ " She says with venom in her tone and a full fake smile plastered on her face.

The shock is etched across his features. "Your majesty? Darling I told you, you never have to call me that."

"As I am a lowly slave I thought it would only be right to only use your proper title. I already heard that you'll be giving me away in a few days so I thought I should start remembering my _place_ before meeting my new master"

Someone was spreading rumors about him around the kingdom. No matter. He'd find them. He'd set the matter straight. She was his and would always be his.

He could see the sorrow and fear behind the fire in her eyes. How dare she doubt him?

"Ah, well that's news to me. Interesting news that will be taken care of right after I deal with this little problem here. Seems I have an insubordinate little slave on my hands"

Hooking his snake-shaped staff under the chains binding her hands, he pulled her sharply towards him, letting her crash into his chest and become trapped within his arms.

His warm embrace would have calmed her on at any other time; her home lay in his arm. Today they felt like a words murmured against her hair were spoken in a quiet, lethal whisper that made her tense more and more with every word."You seem to have forgotten the meaning of this band on your arm. Tell me slave, what is it's significance?"

Dropping her head so she could avoid his sharp gaze, she speaks in a choked whisper "That I am to be controlled. That I'm only a slave"

His tone is as sharp as his eyes as he grabs her chin and jerks it upward "Eyes up. No hiding. Tell me more"

"It's gold, reflecting the wealth of the kingdom"

"What else does the gold mean" He says with a raised brow.

"It..." her voice breaks off as she swallows around the words stuck in her throat "It tells others how I should be treated"

"Because of what?"

"My position among the slaves."

His hand wraps around her throat squeezing and making sure she knows the truth. That she remembers all that she is.

"What gives you that position slave? Why is yours the only snake shaped armband worn in the whole fucking kingdom? What. Does. It. Mean?"

His rage make his obsidian eyes shine, drawing her deeper and letting her finally accept the truth once more.

"I'm yours. I'm the only slave that belongs to you. Yours body, mind, and soul."

His lips meet hers in an angry clash that lasts only a mere second. It's enough to make her whole body sag in relief.

"The fact that you've forgotten that makes me very disappointed in you. No matter. We'll make it so you never ever forget it again. I will assign another servant to assist you. You are to enter the room they lead you to and allow them to do whatever else I instruct them to do to you. For now, go wait in your chamber. Eyes down. If I hear you looked one person in the eyes on your way, this will be much worse for you."

She starts to follow his orders, body slumped in dejection, before correcting herself. She did nothing wrong! It wasn't her fault the other gossiping slaves gave her the wrong information!

Straightening up, she walks with good posture, her head held high with pride, but her eyes trained on the floor. She wasn't an idiot and definitely wasn't about to give her Master a reason to be more angry.

He wasn't angry at _her_. Oh no. He was angry at whoever even thought to put the idea in her head that he would _ever_ let her go. He would marry her someday; no one would be able to stop him. The fact that she even doubted him...that she didn't know he would always want her...that she would always be his and only his...

That's it!

Calling in a servant he knew he could actually trust, he gave them specific instructions to carry out part of his plans.

"...and tell her I'll be back shortly, but don't give her any extra information. Got it? Now go. There are a few favors I have to call in"

With that he walked out of the room, telling his advisor to call a council meeting in the private rooms.

A servant came into the room and short while later, only giving a short nod of acknowledgment before turning on their heels and briskly walking from the room.

"His majesty has asked me to prepare you for him and told me to let him know if you act out in any way. He says to tell you he will be back shortly, but he wants you to be ignorant of his plans for the time being"

The servant opens the door to a large extravagant room that she's never been taken to before. She laughs when she notices that the room is dressed in red and gold much like herself. The room is alight with a warm glow that seems to come from no single light source. Ornate curtains drape over the surrounding walls, making the room seem even more welcoming. The floor is littered with large red and gold pillows with one plush mat laid on top of a pile of pillows in the middle. The whole room seems to be centered on that focal point.

Leading her into the room, the servant starts preparing her with quick, efficient movements. The normal chain is removed from the cuffs and quickly replaced by a shorter, thinner, and more flexible one. At first she laughs at its delicate appearance but becomes impressed by its strength after testing it. There'd be no escaping, even if she wanted to.

Her shoes are removed and she's given a quick once-over before being silently pushed down onto the mat. When the servant pulls her legs open, she opens her mouth to protest only to bite the inside of her cheek hard at the smug, knowing look sent her way. The servant wanted her to fail. Glaring at the servant, she tries not to show any fear when she feels cool metal press against her skin; She's too nervous to look down. The servant's amused grin never wavers as the fabric slowly gets cut away in a larger circle from front to back, exposing everything to the servant's greedy eyes. Master didn't allow her to wear any underwear around him.

When she notices the servant looking more closely at her exposed pussy, she quickly tries to close her legs. With a tutting sound of disapproval the servant spreads them wide again.

"Drink this and then I will leave" the servant says, handing her a glass of clear liquid. Mistaking it for water she downs it quickly, eyes widening when the distinct smell reaches her nose.

"You-"

Her rant cuts off as warmth sweeps through her body. Her skin flushes and starts to sweat slightly, giving it a glowing sheen. She squirms, even more desperate now to close her leg, but for a completely different reason. Smirking with satisfaction, the servant pats her pussy twice and starts the final task, attaching two special cuffs to her ankles. When they finally stand up she sends them a searing, indignant look and quickly closes her legs. Her knees only draw slightly closer together, and one glance down at the bar between the two soft cuffs tells her why her attempt at shutting them had been so unsuccessful.

"You can't just leave me like this! And who the hell do you think you are? Touching his majesty's property will surely get you ki-"

The slamming door was the only reply the servant gave.

The few hours passed in absolute agony that made her feel like it had been years. She just wanted to take away the all-encompassing heat and need. All she'd need to do is reach her hand down and-

No. This was surely a test. Her Master had said the servant would only do what they were instructed to do. Master wanted her like this. He would know if she'd done anything against his wishes.

So she waited. In agony. Squirming and twisting and trying anything that would give her relief without touching. She would not fail him but at the same time she didn't think she could wait any longer...

The click of the unlocking latch makes her ears perk up. Though she can't see the door, she leans in its direction, hoping to hear the strong, confident strides of her Master.

There are footsteps, but it's not one set she hears. Oh no. To her nervous ears, it sounds like a full stampede of footsteps as numerous people enter the room, the rich, deep voices telling her that they are all men.

She desperately tries to close her legs once more, determined to make sure they cannot see anything. She belongs to Master dammit and she won't let-

"Stop struggling slave. Lay on your back with your arms against your belly, your legs open, and your body relaxed. Be proud and confident. You are now a reflection of me and my power, and I expect nothing but the best from you."

His voice calms her as she immediately follows his orders, trying to calm her breathing as her chest is still heaving from her nervous panic.

She finally hears it, the sound of his proud steps coming closer to her until he stands behind her head, hands settling on her shoulders. Needing one more bit of reassurance, she arches her back slightly so her head can tilt back and meet his gaze. She's only able to see him from the waist up, but it's more than enough. The heat in his eyes reassures her; he's here and he will stay here with her.

"Now my precious slave" He says as his hands slip down from her shoulders and under the light material of her top, "I do believe you needed a reminder of your place, yes?"

His warm, rough hands sends sparks through her body when they make contact with her sensitive nipples. He slowly massages her breasts making her melt against his touch, eyes half closed.

"Yes Master" She says, her words drawn out into a moan. His eyes gleam with satisfaction at her response, eager to see more of her pleasure.

Leaning down he kisses her deeply, a claim that cements in her heart and makes her feel more need than the aphrodisiac drink could ever make her feel.

"Please..." She begs, her eyes staring imploringly at him as she starts to squirm again.

With a hearty laugh, he looks off to the side "Do you hear that councilmen? She's already begging and I haven't even gotten to formally introduce you yet"

Her face pales as she suddenly remembers they are not alone. "Master..."

"Silence. Insolent slave. We were off to such a good start" He says as he pulls his hands away "Come around her men. Make sure she can see you"

The men surround her, smiling down at her with knowing looks and making her face flame with embarrassment. They're all completely naked, unashamedly so, staring at her with hunger in their eyes.

"These men have come to visit you darling. I told my council members at our meeting today that I needed a few men to help put my naughty little slave in her place, and wouldn't you know it, the whole group volunteered. They've always been jealous that your beauty belongs to me, but I've decided to share a little bit today. They were so very eager when they learned you would be giving them pleasure..."

Her eyes widened in absolute panic and dread. No. She couldn't. She just couldn't do that. No one could touch her there except for Master!

He brushes the back of his hand against her cheek, a slow smile growing on his face. "It's okay slave. Tell me what you were thinking that put that look on your face. Be honest slave."

The words rush out of her mouth in a mess before she can stop them: "Oh Master, I just can't. I can't let them touch me like that. I belong to you and only you and I can't do it. Please don't let any of them use my pussy. It's yours and I ca-"

"Shhhh" he says, one finger pressed against her lips to stop her, a lazy look of pure satisfaction written all over his face. "Such a good girl. I promise none of them will touch your little cunt. I won't let them touch you at all. You are giving _them_ pleasure, not the other way around."

Walking with slow, deliberate steps around the circle, he stops at each man, making sure her eyes are following him.

"You will make each of these men cum for you slave. They will not use your pussy. _They_ will not touch _you_ but you may do whatever you like. You're only allowed to use your hands darling. Show them what only I have been able to see. You give them their pleasure, and I'll give you yours"

The gleam in his eyes sends shivers down her spine, and she closes her eyes briefly to think. Only her hands...

Her eyes snap open as an idea strikes her. Giving her Master a slow, seductive smirk, she slowly lifts her hand up as if to start pleasuring the man next to her, only to bring her hands back to her body at the last second. Letting them glide slowly down her body she watches her Master, imagining that they are his hands sliding lower and lower. The amplification of the aphrodisiac has her panting by the time she reaches her mound. Licking her suddenly dry lips in anticipation, she looks to her Master for permission and, at his reluctant nod of approval, starts to circle her clit. It even better knowing she can't get punished because she's technically still following instructions.

Taking her eyes off her Master, she focuses on the men around her, breath coming in short pants as she sees them slowly stroking themselves and watching her every move. She would make her Master proud.

Each of the men were attractive in their own way, not old and fat like she'd expected her Master's councilmen to be. Turning her head to the man to her left, she raises her left hand, holding out two fingers and saying in a low sultry voice "suck on these for me? I want to make sure they're nice and wet...just in case."

The man sucks greedily on her fingers, watching her expression as well as the movement of her other hand as it slips over her clit. When he thinks they're wet enough, he opens his mouth, letting her hand slip out without touching her.

 _Good_ she thought, _now I know they can be trusted to keep their word._

Catching the eye of another man across the circle, she trails her wet fingers down her stomach.

"Give them more darling" her Master says from behind her, voice raspy with his own need. She does what she would do if he was the only one watching her. He's the only one that matters anyway.

With two fingers of her right hand, she opens up her pussy lips, keeping them spread for the men to see. The other hand's wet digits slowly slip in between her lips. Low groans fill the room and spur her on, especially the voice she hears behind her. Speeding up her left hand and starting to rub her clit again with the fingers of her right, her body tenses, frantically seeking her Master's eyes behind her, pleading silently.

"Yes you may darling. Show them."

With a keening wail she cums, back arching and small tremors running along her body. Her body slumps completely for a few moments, her mind lost in the pleasant haze. As she lazily opens her eyes half way, she locks gazes with one of the man to her right, noticing the frantic look he is sending behind her.

"They're going to cum darling. They're going to cum all over you, marking you for _my_ pleasure. I would say it was a command for you to take it but...you want it don't you, you filthy slut?"

Eyes snapping down to the man's pumping hand, she's shocked to see how close he is to cumming. All of them look at her with such hunger that the buzzing warmth starts to spread again, opening up an even more desperate need within her.

"Oh please Master. Please please please please _please_ "

"Don't ask me slut. Ask them. Beg them. Only they can give you what you want"

Turning her pleading eyes to the men surrounding her, she begs desperately.  
"Please let me have your cum. Oh please. I want it ever so badly. Please cum all over me. Please..."

The first splash of cum hits her, catching her by surprise as it didn't come from a man she was looking at. Turning to the new man she sends him a look of such relief and gratitude that his head tips back, eyes closed as he groans through his completion.

More and more warm, delicious cum falls on her skin until she feels like she's completely covered from the neck down.

She smiles at each of the men around her before raising her right hand and swirling it in the mess on her stomach. She tilts her head back until she's looking directly at her Master, raising her coated fingers to her lips. Never taking her eyes off of him, she sucks on her fingers suddenly filled with a very specific need. She had already cum and was happy, but she needed more. She needed him. She-

"Leave. Now. I'll speak to all of you later on" His gruff voice commands.

She's sure they each must have bowed towards his majesty before exiting the room, but she never took her eyes away from her Master to check. Neither did he. He'd had enough teasing as well.

As soon as the door clicked shut his hands were woven through her hair.

"Open" He said, as one hand moved his cock back and forth over her lips. She obliged, feeling at peace when the heavy heat of his cock filled her throat. He fucked her mouth with slow, even thrusts, as he continued to talk to her.

"Do you know why you needed more slave? Know why it wasn't enough to have _eight_ different men cover you in their pleasure?"

He stops, keeping his cock buried deep in her throat for a long moment, stealing her breath in the best possible way. His hands grab more of her hair, pulling it to the side until her eyes are locked on his once more.

"You don't belong to _them_. They don't _own_ you. Your body isn't satisfied with pleasure from regular men. You need to be controlled by someone whose dominance sets you free. Who you can give all of yourself to. Tell me I'm wrong darling. Tell me."

He pulls out of her mouth, leaving her to greedily gulp down air as he moves to stand in front of her, removing the cuffs from her ankles. Her eyes stay locked on his even as she desperately tries to regain her breath, and he sees dozens of thoughts and emotions flicker across her face.

"I need you. Only you Master." She says.

Crawling onto the mat, he let's his lips trail up her sensitive skin until they're face to face once more. He kisses her deeply, breaking the kiss to lean his weight on one arm and brush her hair out of her face with the other.

"Don't you ever forget that darling. I need you just as much. You're mine"

With that he lined himself up and slid into her pussy, the pussy that would only ever belong to _him_. He owned her with raw passion, exposing himself and all the emotions he felt when it came to her. His thrusts were proud and strong and merciless, taking everything she had and coveting it. If he could, he'd lock her in his chambers forever, but her spirit was too wild for such confinements.

The sounds of their pleasure echoed in the cavernous room until she finally came, causing him to follow shortly after. When he did, he held her close, emptying himself within her for the first time.

When she finally came back down to earth, her eyes snapped open, staring at him in shock and confusion. With a deep chuckle, he wrapped her in his arms, rolling them until he lay on his back with her lying against his chest.

"I don't ever plan on letting you go. You've given yourself to me completely, but you're not yet mine in every way. Soon love. I promise."

With a happy sigh, she curls up against him, pressing one loving kiss over his heart before falling into a deep, contented sleep.

 **Let me know what you think! This is a little...much for me and quite different than my norm, so I'm curious to know what you all think. Your reviews are super appreciated, even if it's just to say it !**

 **~Dreaming**


End file.
